Aggie's secret of the wings
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Aggie was born with huge fairy wings, which she has no answer where they were came from since her family never had wings. Will she ever find her answer when she come to Pixie Hollow? Read, review, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my first Tinkerbell fanfiction, and I tried my best. Tinkerbell will appear later, but this is all about my OC, Aggie, who was born with fairy wings, similar to Tinkerbell. How's that possible? Anyone who read my stories about my main OC, Aggie, questioned how she got wings. Find out more when you read this story. Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Agatha Galido or Aggie, for short, a human who lived in world with normal humans with no super powers, no magic, no supernatural beings at all. However, for her, Aggie was a supernatural herself. Ever since her birth, she was born with large magical fairy wings with unknown reason. Her parents don't have wings, neither does her entire family. No one has ever figure out how Aggie got wings ever since her birth or when doctors did some ultrasound on her and her mother when she was still in her mother's womb. Her parents and family decided to leave her wings alone, and let her live with them. As she grew, she never minded about her wings on her back. In fact, she really loved them, and admired them, especially the shiny laces on them. She's always curious why she's the only one in her family or the only human around who has wings, but no one answered her question. It was really questionable. But it didn't matter, her parents and family loved her very much. While she was in school, Aggie was seen bullied by her classmates, schoolmates, and even teachers, because of her wings, probably because they were all jealous of her that if she has wings, she can fly, but she doesn't know how to fly yet in her early ages. As he can't bear to see his daughter sad, her father, Leo Galido, invented a Dimensional Remote control that can open portals that can enter different worlds and dimensions in the universe. Aggie met many new friends who were different from her. Some are look like cartoons, some are look like animated characters, some are "live-action" people, like Aggie, some are animals, some are magical, some are supers, and some are fighters. Aggie already traveled 12 worlds, and met many new friends. While she traveled and made new friends, Aggie organized a team for her and her friends, called, The Imaginary teams, aka I teams. Their job was to protect the universe and helpless people from crime, while spreading love and friendship all over the universe, which is also Aggie's job in solo.

One day, months after they went on an adventure in the 2nd dimension with their doppelgangers/2nd dimension counterparts, the Resistance Team a.k.a. The R Team, the I Team were having a fun time, doing their usual activities. The 1st group, of Skipper and Skenda's crew, were having training exercises, while Julien and Jolie's crew were making fruit shakes, and the rest of the members just sat and watch. The 7th group was doing activities with their talents (Chyna played a guitar, Olive read a science book, and Fletcher painted a tree on his canvas). The 10th group was playing rocket-skateboards together. Red, from the 6th group (Angry Birds), joined with the 4th group (Fairly Odd Parents) for a ride on their Wishful Thinking Van, and dropped a bag sunflower seeds below. Aggie caught the bag of seeds and ate some before pulling a string from the ceiling of her house to open a door from the floor, and jumped into it, flying down the hidden I Team HQ, which it was located under her house. Once Aggie arrived, 11 green portals were opened, and every group and member of the I Team came out, just from their respective worlds. Each leader closed the portal, and Aggie and the team sat down on their chairs in front of a large meeting table that shaped like a capital letter "I".

"So, now that we have met our dimension selves, saved` their dimension from the dictators, Doofenshmirtz and Doofai, and done having a concert with Slash, is there anything else we can do?" Aggie asked, feeling bored.

"Well, we already grant 129 wishes this morning…" Tootie replied.

"We just invented the hoverboard…," Phineaks added.

"I already got my file from the New York Danish embassy so I can clear my name from the criminal history of Denmark forever," Skipper said.

"Okay, so those fun missions are accomplished," Aggie nodded. "Any more interesting things you guys want to share?"

"You know what's interesting? Your wings!" Chuck pointed her wings.

The winged human panicked as she flapped her wings, "What? What's wrong with my wings?!"

"Nothing. It's just that… Your wings are quite different than the guardians and the fairies," the yellow bird said.

"Yeah, how come you're the only one in your family who has wings and where did you get those anyway?" Private asked.

"I… I don't know. I got these wings before I was born. The doctors didn't know about these either. It's a good thing my family decided to let me keep them."

"Honestly, the wings really fit you well, Aggie," Perkila commented.

"Wow, thanks," Aggie stared at her wings with a smile, then frown. "Man, I just wish I should my wings' history? I mean, where are my wings come from? Was I half-insect? Or a half-fairy? Am I adopted?"

"Only one way to find out," Kowalski smirked.

After a short while using the DNA machine, the results came out a Kelda read it since Kowalski still can't read. "Nope, you aren't adopted, Aggie. You're still related to your family."

"Well, I'm lucky," Aggie sighed. "But I still wanna know where I get these wings."

"I kinda remember that there was another world where fairies live," Wands thought.

"There was another Fairy World?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yes, Sport, but it's a different Fairy World. The fairies are not like us, and their wings look exactly like Aggie's," Wanda explained.

"Do you think I can find my answers in that world?" questioned Aggie.

"It's possible. Maybe you should go there to check it out," Skenda suggested. "But you need someone to accompany you. You can't go to the world that is new to you alone."

"Poof, Poof!" Poof raised his rattle as he volunteered.

"Pof! Pof!" His guardians, Pof, volunteered as well.

"Oh look, Poof and Pof wants to join you!" Tom said.

"Aww, thanks you two. I really appreciate it," Aggie smiled at the two fairy babies.

"Oh, and just to remind you, the fairies in that world are so small. They're like 5 inches, so I think you should be that size when you got there," Wanda advised.

"Got it," Aggie replied.

Olive then cut in, Interesting factoids about those types of fairies, they are magical creatures that are born from a baby's first laugh. Fairies each have a talent and…" When she looked back at her friends, she discovered that everyone is gone. "Great. I'm still talking to myself about interesting factoids."

* * *

**Okay, so this is a crossover chapter. Long story short, but it was already explained in the introduction.**

**1****st**** group (group of characters and OCs from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Skipper (from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Skenda (Skipper's adopted guardian and wife, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Kowalski (from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Kelda (Kowalski's adopted guardian and wife, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Private (from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Julien (from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Joile (Julien's biological guardian, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Perkila (Ms. Perky's adopted guardian, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**4****th**** group (group of characters and OCs from Fairly Odd Parents) **

**Wanda (from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Wands (Wanda's bio guardian, my OC; from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Tootie ([23-year-old] from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Timmy ([23-year-old] from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Poof (from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Pof (Poof's bio guardian, my OC; from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**6****th**** group (from Angry Birds [movie version]) **

**Chuck (from Angry Birds)**

**7****th**** group (3 main characters from A.N.T. Farm)**

**Chyna (from A.N.T. Farm)**

**Olive (from A.N.T. Farm)**

**Fletcher (from A.N.T. Farm)**

**Phineaks (Phineas' bio guardian, my OC; from Phineas and Ferb)**

**Tom (from Tom and Jerry)**

**HAPPY**** VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**


	2. Pixie Hollow and sparkling wings

**Enjoy**

* * *

Using her dimensional remote control that her father invented and gave just for her, Aggie opened a green portal to transport her, Poof and Pof to a world where nature fairies lived. When entered, the portal sent them above the fairies' home. This world is called Pixie Hollow. The place was like divided into four places; one is so greenish, the second is brown and orange, the third is pink-ish, and the fourth is white. This means four seasons coexist at all times. They are: Autumn Forest, Summer Glade, Spring Valley, and Winter Woods. At the middle is a giant tree, a great old maple tree.

Aggie was amazed by the place. She can also see fairies flying around, leaving sparkly dust behind. They were all so tiny, and they were different clothes, probably they were in different groups.

"Poof, poof!" Poof squealed.

"Pof, pof!" Pof added.

"You're right. We should so tiny so the fairies won't notice us that we're not them," Aggie agreed as she shrank herself into a actual-sized fairy, while Poof and Pof used their wands to shrink themselves too.

Even if they shrank from their actual sizes, they still remain hidden from the fairies around Pixie Hollow. Aggie, Poof and Pof traveled along the way, taking a tour for themselves. They went to Autumn Forest, Summer Glade and Spring Valley where they can watch what fairies do and how they work. They studied that there are fairies with individual talents, which describes which group of talented fairies they belong to, what abilities they have.

Lastly, the trio arrived at their last destination: the Winter Woods. And just in time too. They were at the boundary, an official port separating Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods. The three hid behind a big rock at the warm side of the Autumn Woods. They watched the brown weasels jumped over the border to the Winter Woods as they coats changed to white.

"Wow, cool," Aggie whispered in amazement.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said.

"That's right, Poof," His godsister rubbed his head.

Then, they watched the gray bunnies jumped over the border, and their fur turned white. Just then, a giant butterfly flew over the trio as Poof and Pof were distracted by it and followed it.

"Poof, poof! Poof, poof!"

"Pof, pof! Pof, pof!"

Aggie watched them following the butterfly, and panicked, "Poof, Pof, no! You're supposed to be with me!" She shouted quietly as she managed to catch them.

But then, something in her mind was stopping her. She looked at the border again to a see the last bunny crossing the border towards the Winter Woods. Aggie wondered if those animals can cross, why can't she. She secretly fluttered out of the rock, and went near the winter, scanning the crisp, white snow that stretched far out on the other side of the border. It shimmered and sparkled in the winter sunlight. Aggie couldn't help it. She just had to see what winter was like. Remembering what the animals had done, she reached his hand over the border. Then she quickly drew it back. Nothing happened to her arm. It didn't turn white. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Poof and Pof were watching, but the fairy babies were still distracted by the butterfly. Now was Aggie's chance. Gaining confidence, she leaned over the border and stuck her nose across. She felt the tingle of cold air. Her nose was chilly. But it didn't hurt at all. With a deep breath, Tinker Bell jumped over the border. Instantly, the frosty air surrounded her. Aggie shivered, but the snow was magnificent. Tiny flakes swirled everywhere, glistening like falling stars or dust. Aggie opened her mouth and let a snowflake land right on her tongue, but it's too big as it turned into snow.

Suddenly, Aggie felt a very strange sensation in her wings. She turned around and gasped. Her wings were sparkling. They shimmered with a brilliant burst of colorful light she had never seen before. She could even see all their delicate patterns illuminated. What was causing them to shine so brightly? As if from far away, Aggie heard a baby's laugh. It was very soft, but the sound echoed in her ears. She never heard of that laugh before.

"Aggie! Aggie!"

Poof and Pof's call was distant and faint, and Aggie's wings stopped sparkling)

"Aggie! Aggie! AGGIE!"

Before Aggie knew what was happening, an unseen force pulled her away from the Winter Woods. The unseen force was actually Poof and Pof's telekinetic magic as they pulled their godsister back to them, and hid back behind their rock.

"Poof, poof! Poof, poof?" Poof asked Aggie if she's okay.

"Don't worry, Poof. I'm fine," Aggie shivered a little.

Then, Pof noticed something cold and blue on Aggie's wings, "Pof, pof!" He yelled in horror

"I know, right! They were sparkling!" Aggie smiled as she thought her fairy godbrothers saw her wings sparkling.

Poof and Pof held both of her arms, and dragged her with them.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Aggie asked, but they didn't answer as they opened the portal, sending them back to Aggie's world to cure her freezing wings.

* * *

Back to Aggie's world, in the I team HQ, when the trio reverted back to their original size, Aggie was sitting on a table with two lamp shining down on her wings. Shawna and her guardian, Smantha, the nurses and medical officers of the team, were studying her wings closely while Poof and Pof floated to the side.

The rest of the I Team members came to her aid to check on her after they heard from Poof and Pof about what happened to her wings. Aggie was touched that her friends had dropped everything to come see her. She couldn't wait to tell them how her wings had sparkled.

Shawna and Smantha made the light brighter and hotter to melt the cold from Aggie's wings. Finally, the nurses moved backward a little

"Okay. You're all warmed up. Let's test your wings." Shawna said.

"Oh. Sure," Aggie sat up a little straighter.

"Open. Close." Smantha instructed as Aggie did as she was told

"And try a little flap," Smantha once again instructed.

Aggie quickly flapped her wings

"A flutter."

Aggie fluttered.

"Can you give me a flitter?"

Aggie took a deep breath and flittered her wings. They felt perfectly normal

Shawna was calm and nodded, Okay. Well, we don't see anything unusual. Your wings appear to be fine."

Everyone sighed in relief

"But what about the sparkling?" asked Aggie

"It must have been the light reflecting off the snow," the human nurse replied. "I think you should have never crossed the border because of that."

"Thanks for the help, Aunt Shawna, Aunt Smantha," Prida thanked them.

"We were worried, Ags," Matilda said worriedly.

"Oh! You are so lucky nothing happened to your wings," Sally added.

"Can you imagine?" Pelry asked

Then, Aggie looked around at her friends, "But something did happen. They sparkled!"

"But you heard my ward. It was just the light reflecting off the snow," Smantha reminded.

"No, it wasn't," Aggie protested. "They actually lit up. It's like White Christmas. You saw it. Didn't you, Poof, Pof?

Poof and Pof glanced at each other, and shook their heads, replying "no".

"You don't believe me?" Aggie frowned.

The team glanced at each other and one another as they stammered and refuse to answer, not wanting to hurt their leader's feelings.

Aggie groaned that her friends didn't believe her. She may not have any proof, but she's telling the truth, "Look, you guys, it happened. It felt like…like…"

"Like what?" Coop inquired.

" Like… the Pixie Hollow gave me a signed that something is gonna happened. You know?" Aggie leaned closer to her friends with a "crazy" smile.

The I Team all looked at one another anxiously. Now Aggie was really acting crazy.

"Not really," Jenny, Jerry's guardian, chuckled nervously, then whispered to the rest of the team. "Get a professional doctor!"

Aggie sighed. It didn't matter what her friends had said. She knew her wings had sparkled. She wished her friends believed her. And more than anything, she wanted to know what the sparkling had meant. Maybe the sparkling might get her answer how or why she got wings in the first place, and what would it mean.

* * *

**Another crossover chapter.**

**Shawna (from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Smantha (Shawna's guardian, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Prida (Private and Prenda's daughter, my OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Matilda (from Angry Birds)**

**Sally (from The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**Pelry (Perry's adopted guardian and wife; my OC; from Phineas and Ferb)**

**Coop (from Kid vs Kat)**

**Jenny (Jerry's guardian; my OC; from Tom and Jerry)**

**FYI, this chapter has the same scene from the original film, but different characters. **


	3. Into the Winter Woods

Aggie can't help but thinking about her sparkling wings. She has to go back to Pixie hollow in the Winter Woods section to find out what's the cause of her wings sparkling. In her bedroom of her house Aggie opened her closet, and took out a gray jacket that can keep her warm in the cold. She wore her jacket, and ready for winter! Smiling, she turned to fly off on her adventure…and fell flat on her face. She'd forgotten that with her warm jacket on and kept her wings inside, she couldn't flap her wings)

"Can't fly," she said.

Later, at the I Team HQ, the team was having lunch together at the meeting room. There are no rules of where they can eat. Aggie secretly snuck into her HQ room to retrieve her dimensional remote control. It's her only way to go back to Pixie Hollow. When she got the remote, she opened the portal, and revealed the winter side of Pixie Hollow. Lucky for Aggie, the portal opened at the ground than in the sky. She stepped into the portal and landed on the snowy ground. Once she closed the portal, she checked if her wings sparkled, but it never did. This means entering the Winter Woods isn't the reason her wings sparkled, so Aggie went on further deep into the Winter Woods to find answers of her wings.

When she's in, Aggie kept hiding from approaching winter fairies so no one could see her. She's very stealthy though, because of her combat training from her friends/mentors. While hiding behind and under trees, she can see giant birds flying. But they aren't just birds, they're snowy owls. Aggie was amazed of the owls as she tried to follow them while hiding and keeping herself hidden.

It was not long as she made it into the center of the Winter Woods. Aggie was quite cold when she got there, but lucky for her, she still wore her jacket. With her hand-to-hand combat, stealth moves and agility, she can still be stealthy even hiding behind trees and large rocks, and can run faster and normal speed of a human. While hiding behind a tree, she watched the snowy owls dropped green baskets on the freezing water, where the winter fairies and their guardians put the snowflakes in. Aggie wondered where the baskets came from since they were all green. Just then, she noticed the last owl had been thrown off balance. Startled, it accidentally released the basket too soon. It careened out of control. The winter fairy below spotted the renegade basket as they flew away to avoid the incoming basket. It basket slid down the chute and smashed into a pile of bins already loaded with snowflakes. Frosty crystals flew everywhere. As the basket rolled to a stop, the winter fairies were scampering to clean up the mess

As she realized she wasted her time watching snowy owls, Aggie decided to continue her search about her wings. Just then, a large shadow passed overhead. A massive snowy owl whooshed by, and a powerful-looking fairy wearing a cape and his guardian leapt down to the ground.

"Lord Milori. Maloron."

When one of the winter fairies mentioned the names Lord Milori was actually the ruler of winter Woods, and the other one must be his guardian, Maloron. Now, Aggie really needed to stay hidden before she can get caught by them

"And what happened here?" asked Lord Milori.

"A bit of a bumpy landing. It's only his second drop-off," One of the winter fairies, Sled, answered.

"As long as the basket made it, I'd say he did just fine," the lord said. "How was the crossing?"

"Four bunnies, two weasels, and a marmot.

"And they all crossed safely?"

"Yes, we met up with them on the north side," Sleff, Sled's guardian, replied

"That's good," Maloron nodded, then examined a snowflake. "The snowflakes are looking quite beautiful, though.?

"No two alike." A winter guardian fairy chuckled

Before Aggie can move on, she noticed a thin book that shaped like a butterfly slid out of nowhere, and right into Lord Milori's boot.

He felt something on his boot, and picked up the book that he saw, "Now that is odd. It must have been left in the basket by accident. Return this to the Keepers." He told Sled.

"He can send it back to the warm side with his next delivery." Maloron added.

The two lords mounted their owl and took off into the sky. Once they had left, Sled picked up the book and he and Sleff headed out of the snowflake depot.

Aggie hid behind a tree and watched them go. If he was off to see the Keepers, which she doesn't know about, then they might find some answers for her about her sparkling wings. She decided to follow the two fairies, because they led her to the Keepers and to her answers.


	4. Sisters

**Sorry I haven't updated for quite long time. I thought no one ever like this story. So, here it is!**

* * *

At the Winter Woods library, Aggie hid behind a huge rock and listened carefully. She had followed Sled and Sleff all the way there, and they were speaking with the Keepers now. They got out of the library, closed the icy huge doors behind them and flew away. Once Sled and Sleff were out of sight, Aggie quietly stepped inside the library, but the floor was slippery. It was made entirely of ice. Aggie could barely stand up. She clang to a wall and struggled to get herself balance. As she steadied herself, she's now able to skate on ice as she remembered the lessons she was taught by her friends of how to skate. She skated down into the frozen depths of the hall. She kept skating and skating like a ballerina, until finally held herself into a large stack of ice books.

This was not going as well as she'd hoped. She staggered to her feet and looked around. What she saw took her breath away. She was in a grand library, bigger than any room she had ever seen. Thousands of ice books lined the wall, and stacks of frosty parchments towered in every corner. Several large ice tablets teetered on the edges of their shelves, held in place by even more books and papers piled on top.

Across the room, Aggie could hear someone mumbling. That must be the Keepers that Lords Milori and Maloron were talking about. She bet that they can find answers about her wings.

"Keeper. Keeper!" a female voice was heard, coming from the doors.

Aggie kept herself hidden behind the stacks of ice books.

"Yes, what…" The ward Keeper startled.

"The most amazing thing happened. You'll never believe it." Another female voice, probably a guardian's voice, was heard. This one has an exciting tone.

"Okay, we're coming. we're coming," The guardian Keeper said as he and his ward approached the two fairies.

"We've never felt anything like it! Our friends didn't believe us, but how could they because it's so..." A female ward fairy talked rapidly

"Slow down. I can only listen so fast," The Keeper told her.

As Aggie listened, a tingling sensation suddenly overwhelmed her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her wings is shimmering so brightly she could see them right through her jacket. She took off her jacket to free her wings from hiding and let them sparkle.

"Yesterday, at the border, our wings. They actually…they lit up," the same ward fairy said.

"Look! It's happening again!" the fairy's guardian added.

Aggie peeked out from her hiding place to see what's going on. She saw a winter fairy and her guardian with their wings sparkling. The ward winter fairy's dress was made from a delicate material that glistened like frost in the sunlight and has white hair, and her guardian wore sky-blue clothes with a frosty leaf as her symbol. And then, the Keeper and his guardian noticed something in front of them, just behind the two female fairies.

"Oh… Well, I'll be a yeti's uncle," the Keeper gasped.

The female fairy and her guardian turned around to see what the Keepers are looking at behind them. For aggie, she didn't saw it, so she moved a little farther from the stacks to see clearly. She saw another fairy and a guardian, but these ones are different. They may be belong to the warm season. The ward fairy wore leafy green clothes and has blonde hair, while the ward wore green clothes and has a symbol of a hammer made of stone, sticks and vines. Their wings were also sparkling.

And then, the guardian Keeper noticed Aggie, "Yet again."

The two fairies and two guardians turned and stared at Aggie at the same time in curiosity. Aggie's stomach did a little flip. Aggie was positive that she had never met these fairies before. But she couldn't help feeling drawn to them.

The five began drifting toward one another as if an invisible force guided them, and flew around the air while looking at each other.

"In all my years," The Keeper gaped of what he saw.

After flying around in circles at a couple of seconds, a winter fairy began to spoke at Aggie, "Your wings. They're sparkling."

Then, Aggie turned to the warm fairies, "Like yours."

And the warm fairy added to the winter fairies, "And yours too."

The Keeper and his guardian laughed incredulously as they flew up to the five.

"We've written about the sparkling, but we've never seen the sparkling with my own peepers!" The Keeper chuckled excitingly. "Oh, uh, follow us!"

The Keepers ushered Aggie and the four fairies through the vast hall. The ward Keeper pointed his cane toward a great room with a giant snowflake pattern on the floor.

"Now, step the footsies on the snowflake," He told the girls

The ward fairies and Aggie stood at the middle of the snowflake while the guardians remained afloat beside their respective wards. The Keeper tapped his cane on the floor and the snowflake the five were standing on lit up and rose off the ground. Amazed, the five held perfectly still.

"Just put your wings into the light!" Instructed the Keeper's guardian

Together, the fairies and Aggie lifted their wings into the sunlight streaming down from an opening in the ceiling. The rays shone through their wings. Then an incredible thing happened. The room turned dark and the light began projecting images from their pasts on the icy chamber walls. The first picture was of Big Ben, the clock tower in London.

"The mainland," the warm ward fairy stated.

"London," Aggie whispered

The scene switched to a baby laughing for the first time. The fairies watched as the laugh split in three and the two landed on a dandelion. Unfortunately, one laugh never landed on the dandelion as it flew away into the sky (and probably in space).

"Oh no," the ward winter fairy exclaimed

The five just sadly watched the unlucky laugh flew towards space. Meanwhile, two wisps from the flower took flight and danced across a night sky. They floated past the Second Star to the Right and headed straight toward Never Land! But before they could reach the Pixie Dust Tree, one got caught on a branch. The other traveled on.

"Oh no," the ward warm fairy gasped.

A strong gust of wind came and blew the tangled wisp in the opposite direction, toward the Winter Woods.

Meanwhile, back to the "unlucky" laugh, it traveled across space and passed from one galaxy or one solar system to another, and remained flying until it reached Earth from another solar system or another galaxy. As it soar down from the sky, it flew all the way to a home of human, where a female woman was pregnant. The laugh inserted itself through the womb that no one or nothing ever noticed. It was invisible.

Images of both fairies and both guardians arriving in Pixie Hollow appeared. A fairy and her guardian in the warm seasons at the base of the Pixie Dust Tree. Another fairy and her guardian in the center of the Winter Woods. The fairies and their guardians shared the same life, same laugh, and wisps of the dandelion. Lastly, the newly-lucky laugh became a fairy life of an unborn human and gained patterns on her grown wings.

The five just watched in awe at the scene as their mouths wide opened.

"Three fairies and two guardians born of the same laugh," the guardian warm fairy said. "So that means…"

"You're our…" the guardian winter fairy started.

"And I'm your..." Aggie added.

"So we're…" the five looked at each other and exclaimed, "Sisters!"

"Yes!" The Keepers flew up to join them

"And your wings are identical. That is why they sparkle," The ward Keeper gestured to the wings.

Turning their backs to each other, the two ward fairies and Aggie lined up their wings. The Keeper was right–the patterns marched perfectly! The guardian don't have pattern on their wings nor having the fairy wing shaped. Just ordinary half-circled wings, like any other guardian wings. A bright spark of light suddenly burst forth when their wings touched. It created a beam that shone all the way to the ceiling.

"Jingles!" The fairies and their wards exclaimed.

"Golly!" Aggie exclaimed at the same time, then they all laughed.

"Ah… Oh, boy. Maybe you shouldn't do that," the guardian Keeper suggested.

Their laughter died down as the five introducing one another.

"Um, I'm Tinker Bell," the ward warm fairy said.

"I'm Tankerblush," the guardian warm fairy added.

"I'm Periwinkle," the ward winter fairy introduced herself happily.

"I'm Perawankle," the guardian winter fairy bowed.

"And I'm Agatha. Just call me Aggie," Aggie lastly greeted.

"So you guys must have been at the border," Tinker Bell guessed.

"Yeah. We were hoping to see the animals cross," Periwinkle explained.

"I guess we didn't see you," Tankerblush smiled awkwardly.

"Us either," Perawankle chuckled.

"So do I," Aggie sighed.

Tinker Bell turned to Aggie, "So, you were a human."

"How come you're so small? I thought humans are... bigger," Periwinkle asked.

"Well, my friends from another world gave me the power to change size... like your size," explained Aggie. "I hope you don't mind having human as a sister."

"We don't mind at all! We're not getting use to it, but we will sooner," Tankerblush giggled.

"So, what are you doing here in the first place?" inquired Perawankle.

"Oh, I was just wondering why I'm the only one in my family or the only human in my home world who has wings. I guess I was actually born with wings, but this explains the pattern on them," explained Aggie.

"Glad you find your answer," Periwinkle smiled at her, then noticed the pom-poms on Tinkerbell's boots.

"What?" Tink questioned

With an excited squeal, Peri reached into her pocket and pulled out two identical pom-poms.

"I usually just wear them at home," she put them on her toes.

"Wow," Tink giggled.

Aggie looked at the two fairies having identical pom-poms on their shoes, and sadly shook her head down, "I guess I don't have something in common with you guys."

"Don't be silly," Tank scoffed as she and Pera lifted each of their foot, revealing shoe laces on their shoes, which Aggie have those on her own. "See? We have something in common with you, even if you're not a guardian."

At that moment, a voice bellowed through the chamber.

"Hello. Keeper, are you in?"

"Yipping yetis, Lord Milori!" Keeper stammered.

"If they see you, they'll send you back," Periwinkle warned the four.

The guardian Keeper approached the girls to calm them, "Don't worry. We're going to take care of this."

The Keepers leaned at the edge of the snow to see Lord Milori and Maloron below.

"Ah. Come back later!" Keeper called

"Keeper?" Lord Milori and Maloron looked up at them.

"Ooh, yikes. Can't get that one back," the guardian Keeper cringed.

"I need to speak with you. It's important," Maloron said.

The Keepers flew off the snowflakes, not before whispering to the girls, "We'll be right back." They flew down to see Lord Milori and Maloron. They greeted the royal fairies. "We're right here."

"Did you two receive the wing book?" Milori asked.

"You know, once upon a time, you'd stop by just to say hello and howdy-do," the Keeper reminded.

"I'm sorry. Hello."

"Howdy-do?" the guardian Keeper gestured them to add that greeting.

Maloron sighed, "Howdy-do. This book has us worried. What if warm fairies brought it here?

This made Tink, Tank, Peri, Pera and Aggie gasped. Suddenly, the snowflake they stood descended from the ceiling. They crouched down on the large, hovering snowflake. As long as they stayed there, Lord Milori and Maloron wouldn't be able to see them from down below.

"Well, that might be nice, then, meeting warm fairies.," said the guardian Keeper. "Especially ones with such good taste in books."

"It's too cold," Milori reminded

The Keepers saw the snowflake descended behind the royal fairies. The ward Keeper tapped his cane on the floor to ascend the snowflake back on the ceiling, "Maybe if they were wearing a coat, or one of them little sweater vests. They're nice."

The look that crossed Lord Milori and Maloron's faces made it clear that they were losing their patience.

"We'll remind you. Crossing the border is forbidden," Milori said.

The Keeper protested, "There was a time when it wasn't."

"The rule is there to keep the fairies safe. That will never change."

"But we…"

"If a warm fairy comes here, you will send them back."

"Of course."

Up above on the floating snowflake, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle and Aggie exchanged a worried look. This didn't sound good.

"Thank you," the two lords of winter nodded as they turned to leave.

Once they were out of sight, the snowflake the five girls were on descended to the floor.

"Well, you heard the Lord Milori and Maloron," the ward Keeper turned to the five. "They said you three must go back home."

This saddened the girls as they shook their head down and left the snowflake sadly.

"Of course, they didn't say when," the guardian Keeper remembered.

The sisters lightened up as they hugged and cheered, happy to have more time to spend together.

"Now, listen, you five, it gets colder after the dark, so it's best to get Tinker Bell, Tankerblush and Aggie home before the first moonlight," The Keeper said as he and his guardian picked up Tink, Tank and Aggie's coats and jacket.

Periwinkle and Perawankle gave the Keepers each a big hug.

"Thank you, Dewey," Peri said.

"You too, Dewen," Pera squealed.

"Dewey? Dewen?" Aggie repeated.

"Those are their real names," Peri explained

"It's what our friends call us," Dewen added.

"Thank you," Tinker Bell wore her coat.

"Dewey, Dewen," Dewey repeated.

"Dewey and Dewen," Tinker bell, Tankerblush and Aggie nodded as Periwinkle and Perawankle helped them wear their coats and jacket.

They started to leave the hall.

"So, um, we're a frost fairies. We frost things," Peri started

"Oh. We're a Tinkers. We..." Tink was about to explain but she was cut off by her exciting sister.

"Tinker things?"

"Yep. We even made our coats."

"Oh, I like them," Aggie complimented.

"Thanks. What kind of fairy are you?" Tank questioned.

"Oh, I'm no fairy. I'm absolutely human," the human fairy said.

"What about we call human fairy or different fairy?" Pera suggested.

"I like both of those names," commented Aggie.

Dewey and Dewen watched the five sisters talking happily to each other, and chuckled, "Sisters."

* * *

**I finally finish the big revelation and answers about Aggie's wing. She was still born with wings, but the patterns were from fairy life that she shared with Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle and Perawankle. Next chapter maybe sooner or later.**


	5. Sister Bonding Time

It seemed even more spectacular to Aggie now that her sisters on the winter side was showing her, Tinker Bell, and Tankerblush around. They went to see the Pixie Dust Well. It was similar to the Pixie Dust Tree on the warm side of Pixie Hollow, except that the pixie dust here flowed from a hollow root.

"It's amazing. The dust travels all the way from the Pixie Dust Tree," Periwinkle explained. "Kind of like you did."

"I don't need Pixie Dust to fly. I trained myself to fly," said Aggie.

Then, they visited the icicles.

"Terence, Terrace, and we barely escaped the pirate ship!" Tinkerbell told her story.

"Are they your boyfriends?" Perawankle asked

"Uh…" Tankerblush blushed.

"Ooh, they are definitely your boyfriends," Aggie teased.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" inquired Periwinkle.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about him. It's complicated."

They came to the ice skating area.

"Okay. So, Lizzy and Lizzen love fairies, you say?" Aggie repeated.

"Yeah. They even built a fairy house. That's how Tankerblush and I met them," Tinker Bell replied, "You see, me and Vidia…"

Just then, Tinker Bell slipped on the ice ,and she, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, and Aggie laughed.

At Periwinkle and Perawankle's house, Aggie, Tink, and Tank had never seen anything like it. It was a cold but cozy cave nestled high up on the side of a snowy mountain. It even had an ice-crest ledge for a front porch. From the tip of the ledge, the three could see all the way to the border of winter. Peri and Pera showed their sisters their room, and Peri opened a drawer full of lost objects that she had collected.

Tinker Bell gasped, "You collect lost things, too?"

"We call them found things," Periwinkle chuckled as she pulled out a paper clip, then turned to Aggie, "What do you call these things?"

"Nothing. I just called them _just_ things," said Aggie.

Back in the Winter Woods, the five sisters went ice-skating using their feet, but Periwinkle and Perawankle were patient and helped their sisters glide across the frozen pond. Later, they tried snowboarding...and wound up landing in a heap among the trees.

**McClain Sisters:**_ I never knew I lost you till I found you_  
_And you'd never guess how close you are to me_  
_Now I want to throw my arms around you_  
_Tell a thousand tales that will astound you_  
_Everything about you tells me this was meant to be_

When the five fairies grew tired, they sat on a branch to rest. On another tree, there a many winter fairies making snowflakes out of snow. A snowflake fairy and her guardian were busy twirling a handful of snow high in the air as if they were pizzas. Then, they expertly poked out a pattern in the frosty crystals. Each flake they made floated gently past Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, and Aggie, and no five were alike. Aggie sighed that she finally got her answers, and she experienced snow. The five then rode on one of the horns of a buffalo. Then, they were playing around a tree, which making Tinker Bell and Aggie sank on the snow.

McClain Sisters: _Don't you see? I'm on your side_  
_Let's take this ride_  
_And together we're facing the world_  
_Doing things nobody's done before_  
_And the great divide_  
_Doesn't seem so wide_  
_Anymore_

Periwinkle and Perawankle took Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, and Aggie to see four of their close friends in the Frost Forest.

"This is the Frost Forest," Peri introduced the place where she and Pera were working.

"Wow!" Tinker Bell and Tankerblush were amazed by the place.

"Cool!" Aggie exclaimed.

"That's Gliss," Peri pointed to a fairy a short distance away.

"And that's her guardian, Glass," Pera pointed her friend.

The five sisters didn't want to get caught, so they were hiding behind a snowy branch where the other fairies couldn't see them.

Gliss and Glass were sliding on a leaf, making frost on it.

"Come on, Spike, Spieke. Practice," Gliss convinced.

Another fairy, Spike, and his guardian, Spieke, were lazily lying down a leaf.

"Okay, okay. Practicing," Spike argued as she and Spieke put their feet on another leaf to frost it.

"And those are Spike and Spieke," Periwinkle added, "They're a bit…

Just then, Tinker Bell and Aggie slipped and fell onto a snowdrift below. Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle flew to catch them, and the all both wound up sliding right in front of G;iss, Glass, Spike, and Spieke.

"Hi." Periwinkle and Perawankle greeted their friends.

The four friends already guessed that their friends are sisters with the other three fairies by their appearances.

"Sisters?" Spike and Spieke inquired.

"Well, I think it's fantastic!" Gliss exclaimed as she and Glass approached the five sisters.

"Wow, you guys look exactly alike!" Glass laughed while describing the five sisters, "I mean, expect for your clothes and your hair.."

Only Peri and her sister have different hair. Peri's a bit more pale though. Pera, her sister, and that little one there have the same color hair," added Gliss while pointing at Aggie as "the little one", "But their noses are all very similar."

"Forget their noses. They're warm fairies. In winter! And I don't think the little one is one of us both warm and winter," Spieke concluded.

Gliss gasped, "You're right. We got to show them around!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Let's take them ice-sliding!" Glass suggested.

"You are going to love this!" Periwinkle said to Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, and Aggie.

"Ooohhhh, that sounds fun!" Aggie giggled excitingly.

"Yeah. Great idea. Push the warm fairies and the different one down a hill of ice," Spike still reminded about that situation, but she and Spieke are going to miss all the fun if they just stay and disagree, "Okay, well, wait for us, you guys," they called.

Soon, all nine fairies were building taboggans, and teetering at the top of a high frozen waterfall aboard their toboggans.

McClain Sisters: _And if you'll be there beside me when I falter_  
_Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride_

Periwnkle announced the fun, "Ready, set, slide!"

The fun began. Tink, Tank and Aggie shrieked in delight as they went racing down the icy hill with Peri and Pera were behind them, creating a bridge with their frost across the snow cliffs.

McClain Sisters: _I'm on your side_  
_I'm on your side_  
_Let's take this ride_

Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, and Aggie were ice-skating, and they did gracefully with trails behind them, while Tankerblush and Perawankle floated above their respective wards. At the end, they twirled as fast and fun as they can before they slid at the snow. The five laughed when they stopped skating. A pile of snow dropped on them.

McClain Sisters: _And together we're facing the world_  
_Doing things nobody's done before_  
_And the great divide_  
_Doesn't seem so wide_  
_Anymore_

At night, at the winter fairies' house, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, and Aggie sat by a small campfire on the ice crest in front of the Peri and Pera' home. They started a game of what they have in common, like favorite things, and Periwinkle tallied the list on her ice board.

Tinker Bell is still thinking what other things she and the rest of the sisters have something in common, "Um… I know. Favorite star?"

Periwinkle replied, "Second Star…"

"To the right!" Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle said at the same time.

"Oh, I don't have a favorite star," Aggie confessed.

"That's okay," Peri responded,then got back in the game, "Okay. Favorite drink?"

"Hot chamomile tea," the warm fairies replied.

"Iced chamomile tea!" The winter fairies stated.

"Ice tea! Just regular ice tea," answered Aggie.

"Okay, my turn," Tankerblush said, "How about...favorite bug?"

"Bug? It's too cold for bugs over here," Perawankle explained, "but in one of Dewey and Dewen's books, I read about butterflies."

"Ooh, I like butterflies, and bees," Aggie intervened.

"Oh, in Butterfly Cove, there's hundreds of them," Tink said as she got up from the campfire, and Tank, Peri, Pera, and Aggie, "It's in summer. It's right over..." She looked out toward where she thought the center of Pixie Hollow would be. She scanned the horizon, but all she could see was the frozen land of winter, and it's completely dark, "Um…Hmm. I guess you can't see it from here."

Periwinkle sighed, "No. You can't. What's it like over there?"

Tinker Bell replied, "Warm."

"Is it colorful over there?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah," Tankerblush nodded.

"And the colors? The sounds? All the animals. And the fish. They swim in melted ice, right?" Perawankle tried to say that right.

"It's called, Water," Aggie corrected

Periwinkle chuckled, then sighed again, "I wish…I wish we could go there."

The five fairies sat by each other, watching the night sky. Then, Tinker Bell and Tankerblush looked at the tiny campfire that was keeping them comfortably warm. It gave them an idea.

Tinker Bell spoke, "Peri?"

Periwinkle responded, Yeah?

"We made it warmer over here. Maybe we could make it colder over there," the Tinker fairy explained.

"Are you…" Perawankle gasped excitingly, hoping that what she was thinking was right, "Are you saying we could cross?"

The winter fairies' hearts leapt. Crossing the border was something they had never thought was possible.

"Yeah!" Tankeblush replied.

Periwinkle and Perawankle were so excited for the possibility they were hoping for.

"Oh, Tink, Tank, you could show us your world. we could meet your friends. Do you think we could see a butterfly? Peri asked

Tinker Bell smiled, "There's a pretty good chance."

The warm fairies' minds were racing with ideas about how they could bring Periwinkle and Perawankle over to the warmer seasons. This would be their biggest tinkering challenge yet!

"But, what about me? Am I allowed to go there?" questioned Aggie sadly. She wanted to explore more parts of Pixie Hollow.

"Well, Aggie, you're a different fairy. You were born outside of Pixie Hollow. I don't think you have problems of entering both side of this world, but you have to keep covering your wings, just in case," Tinker Bell advised, "We're not sure how much warm or cold your wings needed,"

"I understand," Aggie nodded, keeping her wings inside her jacket.

The five sisters were so busy chattering about their plans that they didn't notice that the campfire they had made was slowly melting the ice. It wasn't until they heard a loud crack that they realized something was very wrong. The ice crest beneath them was collapsing! The ice gave away and they all plummet. Periwinkle and Perawankle fluttered into the air. But Tinker Bell and Aggie's wings were trapped beneath their coat and jackets. Tankerblush can't carry her ward and ward-human sister on her own.

"I can't fly!" Tinker Bell panicked.

"Me too!" Aggie added.

"I can't carry them both! Help!" Tankerblush yelled.

The frost fairy and her ward reached out to rescue Tinker Bell and Tankerblush, but Tink and Aggie's weight was too much for Peri, Pera, and Tank.

Periwinkle held her sister's hand, "Hold on. Hold on!"

"I'm slipping!" Tinker Bell screamed.

Then, out of nowhere, Fiona the lynx appeared beneath them. The sisters landed on her back with a soft thump, and the lynx skillfully and carefully landed on the snow. She carried five fairies to safety with her masters.

"That's it, Fiona. That's it. Whoo!" Dewey patted the lynx back before turning to the girls, "Are you girls all right?"

The five answered, "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Nothing broken? Nothing bruised?" Dewen asked.

"No. We're okay," Aggie replied.

Dewey sighed when he realized that the rulers of Winter Woods are right for what they said earlier, "This time. Lord Milori and Maloron were right. Crossing the border is just too dangerous."

"What are you saying?" Aggie asked in worry for the worst.

I'm sorry, girls, but we're afraid this isn't going to work out like you hoped. We have to take Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, and Aggie home," Dewen sadly confessed.

The news made the girls frowned. Because of this situation, they are not going to see each other again.

Dewey patted Fiona's back again, and commanded softly, "Let's go, Fiona."

Fiona led the way, with Tink, Tank, Peri, Pera, and Aggie riding on her back. The sisters held hands and the lynx brought them to the border.

* * *

When they reached the edge, the five fairies remained quiet for a moment. They watched the soft snow curtain falling between autumn and winter.

"It's… It's for your own good," Dewey stammered, almost going to cry.

Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, and Aggie looked sadly at their sisters. They gently pulled their hand away and began to walk back over the border. Fiona meowed softly at the three departure fairies as they rubbed her nose. Periwinkle and Perawankle slowly flew down to their sisters, and they embraced together into a group hug.

Dewey and Dewen sniffled and turned to face the other way.

"I can't watch, Fiona," Dewey whimpered and sniffled, "I promised myself I wasn't going to do this."

"There, there," Dewen patted his ward's back, and helped him turn away.

Tinker Bell peeked over Periwinkle's shoulder to make sure Dewey and Dewen weren't paying attention.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Meet me here tomorrow," Tinker Bell whispered.

Periwinkle and Perawankle were surprised that they thought they're not going to see their sisters again.

"Oh, thank goodness. We thought you were really saying goodbye," Periwinkle sighed in excitement and quietly.

"No! I just met my sister I never knew I had and I'm going to say goodbye forever? Are you kidding? So…" Tinker Bell whispered her plan as Periwinkle, Perawankle, Aggie, and Tankerblush listened. Whatever their sister needed, they would get it. They weren't going to let them down!


End file.
